Transformers Failsafe
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When a seeker from another time shows up in the present will she be able to help Team Prime stop an old enemy from returning? rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"**Disclaimer I do not own Transformers or any of the characters." "this is all in the spirit of fun and I am in no way making money off this so please don't press any charges against me Enjoy."**

Chapter 1 The Discovery.

One day on Cybertron the Autobots got a call from Earth it was Agent Fowler.

"this is Agent Fowler we need your help I've been getting reports of a seeker inside one of our base's and have reason to believe it's Starscream and need you bots to come check it out."

"Agent Fowler this is Bumbalbee we haven't heard anything about Starscream since he flew off after we defeated Unicron but if he's up to his old tricks again we'll stop him Ultra Magnus is off planet right now looking for refuge's from the Ark to bring back to Cybertron but we'll be right there."

the Autobots ground bridged to Earth and went to the base where Agent Fowler was waiting to welcome them and show them where to find the seeker who was the reason for the retune to Earth.

he lead them to hanger E.

"this brings back memory's" said Arcee.

Hanger E had been the Autobots base for a time.

"but no sign of Screamer." said Weeljack.

Just then Smokescreen ran in.

"Guys Knock Out just found Starscream in the mess hall."

they all ran to the mess hall and found Knock Out standing in the center of the room.

"where's Starscream ?"they asked.

"overthere but its not Starscream its a seeker alright but I've always known Screamer to be a mech this is a femme." said Knock Out.

They went to the seeker's hiding spot and found her powered down where she had passed out and was leaking enerjon.

"she needs help lets get her to the med bay so Knock Out and Ratchet can treat her." said Bumbalbee.

They got her to the med bay and Ratchet and Knock Out both got to work.

She was a plum color with hints of red and pink and the only seeker they had ever seen with Autobot simbols.

"will she be ok?"asked Miko who had shown up with the other two human friends of the Autobots Jack and Rath.

"we'll soon find out."said Ratchet.

the seeker was coming back online and opening her optics.

"huh!?"

"what do you make of this Ratchet?"said Knock Out.

"I don't know have you ever seen anything like it?"

"like what?"asked Jack.

"Just look at her optics. "said Ratchet.

They looked at her optics and saw she had one red and one blue.

"I can exsplan this." said the seeker.

"I can exsplan everything."

"My name is Failsafe and I came here from a time bridge from the future its like a space bridge or a ground bridge only it take you though time and its a one way trip."

"I'm here on a mission to stop a bad future."

"Unicron is going to be let out of the cylinder Optamus Prime put him in."

"I don't know how but he got free."

"my Dad was a Desceptacon and he kept me hidden for years after my birth because we had something Unicron wanted our sparks."

"my dad had an abnormal spark that was immortal he found out he had it when the Preadacons killed him and he cameback."

"there's a chance I got it from him and Unicron wanted to get this to make him invulnerable."

"my Dad wanted to keep me safe so he hided me."

"but one day Unicron found us."

"my Dad tried to lead Unicron away from me and he was killed right before my optics."

"I flew as fast and far as I could then I was attacked by the Preadacons and Preadaking ripped out one of my optics."

"I got away but not by match."

" Megatron found me only he changed his name to Goulvatron and he took me to the Autobots and they replaced my optic and took me in."

"Ultra Magnus was like a Dad to me he showed me how to be an Autobot."

"but then Unicron found me the Autobots held him off wile I got through the time bridge to stop it all from ever happening."

"but your military mistook me for my Dad and started firing at me_**.**_"

"wow so your Starscream's daughter and an Autobot."

"ok nothing will ever shock me again." said Knock Out.

" there one thing that bugs me."said Failsafe.

" I never saw Knock Out in the future."

She told Ratchet when Knock Out was in the other room.

"you guys should keep an eye on him his life may be in danger."

"well enough talk lets stop Unicron from being released said Smokesceen.

**Well** **this** **is** **getting** **juicy** **as** **Knock** **Out** **would** **say.** **Sorry** **for** **the** **spelling** **it** **was** **never** **my** **best** **subject** **I'll** **try** **to** **wright** **more** **chapters** **soon** **so** **set** **back** **enjoy** **the** **ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Trust

"I don't think we can trust Failsafe."

"after all her Dad is Starscream and look at all the problems he's made for us in the past." said Bulkhead.

"Yes I know we've had tuff times dealing with Starscream but we can't judge Failsafe by who her Dad is." said Bumbalbee.

"I agree with Bulkhead Starscream can't be trusted."

"and what proof do we have that Failsafe won't try to follow in Screamer's footsteps."

"I mean what was that human saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree even if she is awesomely hot."said Knockout as the three mechs walked out of the breathing room.

Team prime had been trying to make since out of their new member's story they knew it sounded farfetched but weren't going to take a chances on Unacron being brought back.

"Hay guys I brought this from the future it's a datapad with the history of everything that happened after Unacron was sealed."

"It may came in handy for see if we changed the bad stuff and may serve as a warning if we mess something up." said Failsafe.

"This may be useful to us."said Ratchet. So Failsafe let him hold on to it.

Then the kids showed up to visit the Autobots and Failsafe was bonding with them by letting them take turns riding in her jet mode.

When suddenly the Autobots got a call from Jack say Failsafe had dropped him of near a cave and flew off on her own.

"I knew Failsafe couldn't be trusted no telling what she's upto."said Bulkhead.

The Autobots went to get Jack and see what was going on they were surprised to see Failsafe be chased and shot at by two other jets.

They landed in a nether part of the desert where Failsafe took on her cybertroneyn mode and the other jet changed as well and proved to be Skyworp and Thundercracker.

"what are those two doing here?"asked Arcee. "we haven't had to fight them since Cybertron."

the Autobots started helping Failsafe fend them off.

"where did you learn to fly like that Autobot?" asked Thundercracker.

"you fly like Starscream." said Skyworp.

"Who do you think showed me how?"Failsafe dished back.

Failsafe and the Autobots battled the seekers for over an hour when Thundercracker and Skyworp finely had to retreat and the Autobots went back to base.

"that was epic!"

"who would have thought we'd get to fight two seekers today?" said smokesceen.

"we owe you an apology Failsafe we thought you were up to no good but you protected Jack by leading Skyworp and Thundercracker away from him."

"now we know we can trust you." said Arcee.

"Its ok my Dad had a bad reputation one of the reasons I stayed with the Autobots is to make up for the wrong he did as a Deceptacon."said Failsafe.

"guys I just made two bad discoverys!" said Ratchet.

"the first one is that according to this data pad Knock Out was killed in an attack by the Insectacons." he said in a low voice so the red medic in the other room couldn't hear.

"shouldn't we tell Knock Out his life is in danger?"asked Bumbalbee.

"No we don't want to scare him if its wrong or get his hopes up that we'll help him if it turns out we can't."

"but we'll keep an eye on him and won't let him go on any missions with out back up or any where alone."said Ratchet.

"The other bad news is I went to Cybertron to check on the cylinder Unacron was sealed in but it's gone!"he ended. Everyone gasped.

**"I'll try to have the next chapter ready when I can. Feel free to send feedback."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Surprise's

Team Prime was trying to think of what could have happened to the cylinder that Unicron had been sealed in.

"Well I'm going to race." said Knock Out.

"I'll go with you!" said Smokesceen and Bumbalbee at once.

"We'll all race together just try to keep up." said Knock Out who was completely in the dark to why he was suddenly so popular with all his team mates and didn't know they were trying to protect him.

The three drove off.

Right after the trio had left the rest of the team heard something outside it was the ship Ultera Magnus had left in they went out to greet him.

"I heard you were on earth so I came here I found some refuges to welcome to our ranks I'd like you all to meet Hot Rod, Blur, Prowl and Iron Hide." said Ultera Magnus**. **

The team exchanged greetings with each other and when the other three retuned from racing It continued and they related Failsafe's story to them and got everyone up to speed.

When all of a sudden Failsafe showed up with non other then Starscream.

"what's he doing here?" asked everyone at once.

"he attacked me above the base." said Failsafe after they had gone to another room wile Starscream was outside being watched by Blur and rolling his optics in confusion as the blue mech spoke to fast for anyone to understand.

"so I told him about Unicron going to be released and convened him to join our side but my dad is a known trader so make sore everyone knows to watch their backs around him."

"he switched sides in my time but I don't know when or how and he stayed neutral and never really became an Autobot."

"I told him I'm from the future but he doesn't know he's my Dad I didn't want to mess something up by telling him that so I just told him about Unicron and the Knock Out thing."

"Oh and I figured something out I was looking at the data pad and Knock Out dies on Cybrtron so he'll be fine if we can keep him on Earth."

"that's good." said Bumbalbee."Knock out loves it on this planet so getting him to stay here will be easy."

"We better have Knock Out and Ratchet fix you after you fight with Screamer how was it he didn't get a scratch and you got totaled?" asked Weeljack.

"It was really more him attacking wile I was flying away really fast he's my Dad in the future and I couldn't bring myself to fire back." said Failsafe.

Right after they stopped talking Failsafe's arm fell off just as Knock Out walked in.

"like father like daughter." said Knock Out who remembered the same thing happened to Starscream once. She went with him to be fixed.

"Slow down for crying out load! I can understand a word your saying!".

When all of a sudden Arcee came in and reported an emergency on Cybertron Inscectacons were in the Autobot base.

"Well lets go stop them." said Knock Out.

Arcee didn't know he was there when she reported this and now wore a panic look Inscectacons is what the data pad said killed him on Cybertron where they were about to go it was about to happen!

Klanng!

Everyone jumped and Knock Out fell to the floor out like a light Starscream was standing behind him with an enerjon container that he had hit Knock Out with Knocking the red medic out cold.

"Rely Starscream?"Ask Arcee.

"well he hit me when he joined you guys."

"Wow Knock Out just got knocked out." said Hot Rod.

The Autobots went to Cybrtron other then Prowl and Iron Hide who stayed in case Knock Out came to so they could make shore he stayed.

Starscream also stayed because the Autobots were not about to let him in their base with all their wepons.

The Autobots began battle with the Inscetacons and Aricned who Arcee was fighting.

Then all of a sudden Knock Out showed up and started helping.

"whats he doing here!" asked Smokescreen." the others were supposed to keep him on earth something must have gone wrong."

the battle raged on Arcee and Knock Out were fighting Aricned when Knock Out got hit with Aricned's webs.

"do you know what that's going to do to my fenish!" "I just wax it!" said Knock Out.

Arcee continued to fight Aricned who then shot her arm cannon at Knock Out but hit Failsafe who had jumped in front of him at the last click and fell to the ground as her optics stopped glowing and she lay lifelessly on the ground. they shot Aricned at the same time. and Failsafe suddenly came back on line.

They helped the seeker to her feet and with Aricned's spark extinguished the Inscetacons left.

"I what! In the future!" said Knock Out.

"you died." said Ratchet."but don't worry I checked the data pad and its been changed you safe now."

"You cold have give a bot a warning and thank Failsafe." said Knock Out.

"anytime." said Failsafe.

When they got back to base they found Prowl and Iron Hide fighting over who let Knock Out sneak off.

Then Starscream came over to them and said Knock Out had no hard feeling about being hit and gave him a new paint job to show it.

but for some reason the humans and two Autobots wouldn't stop lathing at him.

then he saw painted on his wings there with bold pink and yellow letters that read flower power. and rose's to boot.

"Knock Out! You are fixing my paint job now!" yelled the seeker wile dragging Knock Out to the med bay to put him back to normal.

"Well Failsafe it looks like you have an abnormal spark like Starscream's after all." said Ratchet.

"We still need to stop Unicron from being brought back." said Failsafe.

The team decided to rest and get on it the next day after the excitement they had gone through.

Failsafe went out to fly for a while because she couldn't sleep she landed in a filled and was looking at the stars when all of a sudden she felt a zap of electricity and Failsafe blacked out.

"**Well you can call me a jerk now." "don't worry I'll get on the next chapter soon." "Hope my spelling is ok." **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fear

Failsafe woke up strapped to a giant lab table where she was being zapped with some kind of ray that felt like it was trying to suck out her spark.

She was trying to brake free to spit the pain that was now surging all over her body.

"Help me!" "please stop!" she kept screaming.

"Now why would we do that when we're so close to having the best weapon ever created to protect humanity from the likes of Cybertroneyns."

"if the Desceptacons could wipe out a hole army what if you all turn on us?"

"with your spark we'll make the best weapon to stand a fighting chance." said a man in a military uniform.

Failsafe was in shock it was humans who were doing this to her.

"No! please we're not all like that the Autobots protect humans!" "we would

never turn on you!" " don't do this!" Failsafe welled.

"you'll probably say anything to save yourself your spark is the best bargaining chip to get Unicron to side with us when we free him and he well be on our side." said the man.

"No!" "you can't bring back Unicron!" "he'll chew you up and spit you out!"

"if you think you can't trust us!" "why do you think you can trust him!" "your insane!" Failsafe screamed.

"All I know is all the Cybertronyns fear him."

"we've been spying on hanger E. and that's how we know all this."

"we tricked Sky Warp and Thundercracker into bringing the cylinder to Earth they have no idea what it is." said the man.

Failsafe was about to give up hope when all of a sudden.

Boom! The ray was blasted apart and Knock Out cut Failsafe free and he and Smokescreen helped her up and were taking her to the med bay.

"We hard everything. "How could you!"

"After all these bots have dune for us."

"I'm going to have you all court-martialed!" Agent Fowler yelled at the men who had almost killed Failsafe.

Some other man came in and took them away but as they were being lead out one of them said some more of their men were getting ready to open the cylinder at another area.

"you guys are as bad as M.E.C.H.!" said Starscream who was the last of the Cybertroneyns to leave.

"you sounded like your Dad back there well the begging and screaming anyway." said Knock Out as he and Ratchet treated Failsafe and were happy to find no serious damage.

The Autobots began to get ready for battle to stop Unicron from being freed.

"**Only one chapter left get ready. I'll try to have it dune soon."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5Wrapup

Team Prime was trying to think where the men who we're going to free Unicron would go to open the cylinder.

Knock Out saw Failsafe with a sad look on her face and was going to ask what was wrong. But she flew off before he could.

Failsafe landed in a filed near by.

"What's wrong Autobot?"asked Starscream who had landed next to her and made her jump.

"Nothing Da Starscream. said Failsafe who had almost called him Dad.

"you can't fool me Failsafe I've lied so often I can tell when someone's hiding something mainly when there bad at it like you are right now."

"there's something your not telling the Autobots isn't there?"

"yah."

"so spit it out."

"ok when we change the future and save Cybertron I'll disappear it'll be like I never was."

"No it won't happen!" "It can't!" said Knock Out who had just got there with Bumbelbee in time to hear what was said.

"We'll find a way to save Cybertron and you." said Bumbelbee.

The others had came and heard what was going on too and were all trying to think of a way to help Failsafe.

When they got a call from Agent Fowler who said he found where they were going to release Unicron.

Failsafe flew off to go there right away.

The Autobots were still try to find away to change the future without losing Failsafe.

"We have to find a way to save her!" said Knock Out.

"Yes we have to save my kid." said Starscream and everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Well it doesn't tack a genus to put it to gather after seeing her fly and it also helped that she almost called me Dad.

"We can't let her go!" "she saved me." said Knock Out.

They went to catch up with Failsafe and then got a call from the kids saying Agent Fowler was on his way there and he told Jack**, **Miko and Rath to call and worn them he found out the men who were going to free Unicron had set a trap for Failsafe so they can offer her spark to Unicron and that Fowler was going there with a team to help.

"We have to worn Failsafe!" said Knock Out.

They hurried to try to worn Failsafe and could see her and Starscream fighting Sky Warp and Thundercracker.

"why are you siding with the Autobots?"Thundercracker and Sky Warp asked Starscream.

"do you two know what those humans are trying to do?" "Their going to free Unicron!" said Starscream.

"Scrap!" "they used us!" said Tundercracker and Sky Warp at the same time.

Then it was nothing but mayhem on the base of the men who were trying to free Unicron as the seekers attacked from two different side of it.

Failsafe and Starscream saw the cylinder on the other side of a canyon that was like a huge tunnel just the right size to fly though.

"No it's a trap!" yelled all the Autobots at once.

But to late they heard a buzz sound.

"We win." said the leader of the men.

"No Failsafe!" yelled Knock Out.

Non of them could see what happened because the canyon hide it.

the man pushed a button and a cage with enrjon bars came up but inside it wasn't the seeker they expected.

"Starscream?!" everyone said in shock.

Starscream had flown a little faster then Failsafe and sprung the trap and was now in the cage where an energydampener was keeping him unable to move or speck.

"Your not the one we intended to use but since you and Failsafe have the same kind of spark you'll do just fine." said man**. **

"now I'll unleash Unicron and give him you spark in exchange for sparing Earth and destroying Cybertron."

"Please let him go use my spark instead!" "I all ready watch my Dad die once in the future I can't watch him die again!" Failsafe pleaded.

"It doesn't matter witch of the two of you I use all that matters is Cybertron will be no more."

suddenly they heard a cry for help and saw a little boy about to fall from the second floor of the base after the seekers had put to ruins.

"No! my son!" yelled the man.

Without thinking Failsafe ran over and caught the boy before he hit the ground and set him down gently.

"You keep saying you hate Cybertronyens and your planning to use Unicron to destroy them." and now you owe your sons life to one the very one you tried to kill and who's Dad your basically holding the trigger to." said Agent Fowler.

The man look at the button in his hand that he had been about to press to activate a device to open the cylinder he throw it down and pressed another button that opened the cage Starscream was in and turned off the energy dampener.

Failsafe and Knock Out helped the seeker to his feet.

"I'm sorry." said the man.

"what made you hate us so much." the Autobots asked him.

"when the Desceptacons used their weapon to blow up Nevada my wife was killed." the man said before going into a sob.

"but since you saved my son I know your not all bad."

"I'm sorry about your wife." said Knock Out.

"me too we were Descptacons and hold a lot of the responsibility for that." said Starscream witch shock everyone.

"and I sorry for trying to wipe you all out." said the man.

after they made up the Autobots went back to base. and Starscream flew off on his own.

Then suddenly light came from Failsafe.

"Failsafe what going on?" asked Knock Out.

"Its happening I'm disappearing." said Failsafe.

"No! please don't go stay! Failsafe don't leave me." said Knock Out.

"I don't have any say over it." said Failsafe and she was gone.

the Autobots were sad about Failsafe then the next day Ratchet called them to the med bay.

"I have something to show you guys that your going to like."

They couldn't figure out why he looked happy and then he showed them the data pad Failsafe had given him when she came from the future and they looked at an image of the Autobots in the future and among them was Starscream and next to him was Failsafe.

**The End**

"**Well that's it hope you enjoyed it."**


End file.
